


We'll take it slow (And grow as we go)

by admirabletragedy



Series: Klaine Valentine's 2021 [8]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, klaineccvalentines2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29283189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/admirabletragedy/pseuds/admirabletragedy
Summary: Day 8: Grow As We Go [Ben Platt]❀❀❀Having a relationship is like being in a calculated dance, Kurt thinks.It's something that would've made no sense before he began dating Blaine. Yet, as the years go by, the comparison has become startlingly accurate.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: Klaine Valentine's 2021 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139096
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11
Collections: KlaineCCValentines2021





	We'll take it slow (And grow as we go)

**Author's Note:**

> i put my heart into writing this fic

Having a relationship is like being in a calculated dance, Kurt thinks.

It's something that would've made no sense before he began dating Blaine. Yet, as the years go by, the comparison has become startlingly accurate.

So, _yes._ Being in a relationship with Blaine is like slow dancing to the sound of an old radio playing through the silence of their living room. 

When one of them grows tired, feet dragging along the ground and unbalanced, the other is there to support their weight and keep them steady.

Just as Blaine had done when Kurt had found himself halfway through practicing for his NYADA audition and completely, detrimentally burned out.

Just as Kurt had done when Blaine had opened up to him about feeling self-conscious of his weight.

It's a slow dance because they work together, move in tandem, and know each other's steps as well as their own. 

They set the pace as they go. Some days they slow down, swaying in place and leaning against each other; other days find them moving across the length of the floor to the sound of music only they can hear.

They explore. They love. They trust.

That's the most important of all; if you don’t trust your dance partner, you will _never_ be able to perform. It's a simple fact. 

And they've far surpassed the point of needing to define the word trust. Now, Kurt can close his eyes unhesitatingly as Blaine dips him, knowing with an unequivocal understanding that Blaine would _never_ drop him. Just as Blaine can trust Kurt to twirl him, letting go of his hand before reaching for it once more. They can dance with their eyes closed, away from gravity and all that could guide them because even if they were floating aimlessly in space, Kurt knows they could sync up their movements, their steps, to an unmatched degree.

It took a long time for them to reach this point, which makes Kurt even more proud of how far they've come since he had first introduced himself to Blaine on that spiral staircase, since Blaine had offered Kurt his hand and never let go.

If someone had told him this years ago, Kurt would have laughed. Far beyond his realm of understanding was the idea that he would find someone who loved him with _every_ fiber of their being. Someone who would gladly paint all the stars in the sky if they knew it could make Kurt smile. Someone who could and _has_ sacrificed _so much_ to stay by his side. Connected not tethered. Loved without exception. Home in every sense of the word.

But now, as Kurt lies next to Blaine, breathing his same air as they hold their hands tightly between their chests, wedding rings pressed against each other as though they're trying to meld them into one, Kurt gets it. _He understands._

And as Blaine’s eyes flutter open, eyelashes dark against the pillow they share and hair spread around his head like a halo, Kurt can finally breathe knowing that their dance is nowhere near complete; it's only just beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> I thought about this scene from backstage while I wrote ngl, feel free to watch it lol
> 
> https://youtu.be/QTgjdFTTgw4


End file.
